The invention relates to automatic fastener feeders, particularly pneumatic screwfeeders. In the prior art the automatic fastener feeders or screwfeeders have been prone to jam because commercial fasteners are typically not properly finished for smooth continuous operation. For example, the heads of screws tend to be out of round and the screws frequently have flashing on the heads or bodies that stop the regular flow in the feeder and frequently cause time-consuming jamming. The prior art feeders typically have single metering means which is adapted to feed continuously. Because of the erratic structure of the screws, jamming occurs frequently enough to destroy the efficiency of the machines. In the prior art machines when jamming occurs, unjamming can be accomplished only by removal of screws or bolts to open the device, which removal is very time-consuming.